Just Fine
by To.This.Day77
Summary: Up until Mordecai was seventeen he was abused and beaten by his parents. Six years later he thinks his life has turned around for the better, that is, until his parents are released.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone who reads this! This story is basically about Mordecai, and what if he grew up being abused by his parents. **

**Enjoy!**

"_You missed two and a half points on your history test?! You know what I have to do now!" A deep voice called out._

"_Please dad...no." Mordecai whimpered. _

_The man brought the whip down on his son's back. Again and again until the boy couldn't move at all._

_The next day the boy would go to school wrapped in gauze, hiding it all under a jacket. He told everyone he had tripped while playing hockey._

Mordecai sat straight up in bed, screaming.

Rigby jumped up, rushing to his friend's side.

"Mordecai?! Mordecai!" Rigby yelled.

Mordecai breathed hard, panting and sweating as if he had just run 10 miles. He was shaking violently.

"S-s-sorry Rigby." He said quietly.

"Did...did you have more nightmares about...?" Rigby questioned.

Mordecai shook his head yes.

Rigby sighed, looking at his friend.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai shook his head no. "I-I'm fine. J-Just g-go back t-t-to bed."

Rigby frowned. This was the fourth time that week that Mordecai's mind had been plagued by the horrific memories of being beaten as a child. Rigby could never imagine going through anything as horrible as being beaten by your father for 17 and a half years. The day that Mordecai had missed half a point on his science test in 12th grade for not dotting a 'I' was the day his father had also been arrested. Rigby remembered sitting in his room reading a comic book when Mordecai knocked on his window. Rigby had let him in, and Rigby couldn't believe what he saw. His best friend could barely walk or talk, both of his eyes swollen purple shut, huge bleeding gashes along his chest, back and arms, his left leg obviously broken. Mordecai had been beaten by his dad and he had crawled across the street to Rigby's house for help. That day Mordecai's father was arrested, along with his mother for keeping it a secret. Rigby's family adopted Mordecai without a question and provided a home for his life-long friend.

Rigby remembered seeing his friend wrapped in gauze.

The memory made Rigby shiver.

Mordecai stood up, climbing out the window and sitting on the roof ledge, looking at the arising sunrise.

Rigby sighed but sat back in his trampoline, his dream now filled with the memory of his mom throwing away his bedroom carpet, as it had been stained with blood.

Rigby woke later that morning, the thought of his friend soon clogged his mind.

He went to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee, bringing them back up, going out the window and sitting next to his friend.

"Hey." Rigby said shyly, handing Mordecai the mug.

"Hey." Mordecai sighed, setting the mug down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai stared out into the distance. "Yeah..."

Rigby took a sip from his coffee.

"Look Rigby...I'm sorry for doing this...you know, waking up in the middle of the night screaming like a maniac. It's just with the release date coming up soon..." Mordecai took a deep breath.

"Release date?" Rigby's eyes widened.

"Remember? August 17th 2014? 6 years ago my...p-parents were arrested, and on August 17th of this year their sentence is up and will be released from prison." Mordecai hugged his knees.

"What?!" Rigby shook his head.

"Yup. They'll be released in 1 week." Mordecai frowned.

"But...Isn't there like...some kind of restraining order against them?" Rigby asked.

"No...they...they sent me a letter." Mordecai sighed, looking down and handing a piece of folded paper to Rigby.

Rigby read the letter:

_Dear Mordecai,_

_We are being released from jail next in three weeks on a Saturday. We will be buying a apartment near your park and we will come and visit you. We would like to reconnect with you, and have a healthy family bond. _

_See you in three weeks,_

_Your father and mother._

"What the! They didn't even ask your permission! You can't seriously let them visit and live by you..." Rigby yelled.

"But that's just it Rigby. How do I tell the man that beat me for 17 years and the woman who did absolutely nothing to help me no?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby came up with a idea. "Let me tell them off!"

Mordecai sighed. "No dude...they are my...parents...and i'm just hoping that they actually want to be a family...for once."

"Mordecai! They both still haunt your nightmares! I just don't think it's a good idea..." Rigby crossed his arms.

Mordecai tightened his hoodie strings. No matter where Mordecai went, he always wore long sleeves to cover his scars.

"How long have you had the letter?" Rigby questioned.

"...2 weeks." Mordecai revealed.

"Dude! You should have told me earlier, I could have helped you..." Rigby complained.

"Your always helping me...last night, all the other nights, it's just not fair to you." Mordecai said.

"Well how are going to react to them coming?" Rigby asked.

"I'm probably going to freak out." Mordecai admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's sorta a tradition for myself to post a embarrassing story thats happened to me with each story update, even if no one cares. Someone might find it slightly entertaining :)**

**Embarrassing Story that happened last month: I was decorating my friend's locker for her birthday with another one of my friends. My friend who was helping me decorate accidentally tripped and spilled a jar of pink glitter all over me. Needless to say nobody wanted to touch me for a week and I was nicknamed Sparky...**

**Chapter 2 of Just Fine :)**

Enjoy!

"Skips your fixing the drinking fountain by the lake today, Muscle Man and High Fives are cleaning out the fountain, Pops is refilling all the bird feeders, Thomas your raking leaves from the driveway, Mordecai and Rigby your mowing the football field." Benson ordered.

Everyone nodded and began to get up.

"Mordecai you go ahead and get the mowing started, I'm going to grab a jacket." Rigby stated to Mordecai.

"Alright." Mordecai took off walking toward the mower.

Rigby waited until Mordecai was out of earshot before calling out, "Hey guys! Wait a second!"

All of the park workers came back to the meeting spot.

"What do you want loser?" Muscle Man asked.

Rigby scowled at Muscle Man. "I needed to talk to all of you guys without Mordecai knowing, he wold never let me say this..."

"Say what?" Benson asked.

"His..parents are being released from prison next week and their moving in a apartment close to the park." Rigby started.

"Prison? Why are they in prison?" Skips asked.

"Uh...that's just it. I feel bad for saying this without asking Mordecai first, but, well, up until Mordecai was 18 his parents...beat him." Rigby stuttered quietly.

The group of workers were silent.

"They...beat him?" Benson asked with a small voice.

Rigby nodded.

"Did you know?" Thomas asked.

"No not until he was 17 when he came to me for help after..." Rigby sighed.

"Is that why he always wears long sleeves?" Skips asked.

Rigby nodded again. "His parents are coming next Saturday and I know he's really freaked out about it, but I don't really know what to do but I just think you guys should know..."

With that, Rigby ran off to the field to help Mordecai mow.

Later that day – 7 p.m.

"I don't know why but today no one has really talked to me and everyone has been looking at me funny." Mordecai said to Rigby.

The two friends were sitting on the couch.

"Well I might have sorta..." Rigby started.

"Rigby you didn't!" Mordecai sat upright.

"I told them... I'm sorry!" Rigby winced.

Mordecai groaned. "Ugh no! I never wanted to tell anyone! Do you know how much courage it took me to tell you?"

"Well you didn't exactly tell me...I sorta put the puzzle together..." Rigby said.

"Rigby! Besides the jury, judge, and police records, and your parents, your the only one who knows!" Mordecai yelled.

"I was just trying to help..." Rigby said.

"Yeah I know..." Mordecai sighed sinking onto the couch. "This sucks."

Rigby sank down next to him. "What will you say if they come visit you?"

"I have no clue." Mordecai admitted.

"I-If they start again...or even threaten to do it again...just tell me." Rigby asked.

"Yeah well i'm not a little kid anymore and I can fight back." Mordecai said.

Mordecai stood up and walked upstairs.

-**MW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Please review! Any suggestions or comments are welcomed :)**

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rigby asked Mordecai.

"Of course i'll be fine." Mordecai replied, laying down in his bed.

Rigby yawned and curled up on his trampoline, covering himself with his quilt.

Mordecai turned on his side, wrapping himself in his blanket.

_Mordecai had come in second in the middle school swimming competition. He sat in complete silence in Jonah's car all the way home. Jonah had come in 5__th__ at the swim meet and his mom offered to drive him home so he didn't have to walk. _

"_Nice job today Mordo!" Jonah smiled before closing the door of his mom's minivan. The van sped away from Mordecai, who gave a small wave. _

_Mordecai turned towards his house, groaning, knowing what would happen when he stepped inside._

_He walked up the steps to his house slowly, and trudged inside the house. He grimaced when he saw his father sitting in his large red recliner by the fire waiting for him. _

"_Mordecai, Mordecai, Mordecai. Winners don't come in second place." With this final word the man stood. "Take off your shirt."_

_Young Mordecai bowed his head and removed his shirt, revealing his scar covered body. _

_The man grabbed the hot coal poker from the fire, moving toward his son. He pushed the boy to the ground, his back up. With one fluid yet solid motion, he swiftly brought the burning metal to his son's skin._

Mordecai sat straight up in bed.

He panted, gasping for air. He looked to his left, realizing he hadn't woken Rigby yet.

"I'm the pizza king..." Rigby slobbered in his sleep before turning to his side.

Mordecai slowly got up and walked quietly to the window, slipping out onto the roof.

-** MW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot that people actually enjoy my writing :)**

**Any suggestions or comments welcomed! Please review :D**

The next week was full of bad dreams and nervousness for Mordecai, but Saturday finally came around.

Mordecai sat in the corner of his room, holding his head in his hands.

Rigby hated seeing him like this, but he didn't know what more he could do.

"Uh...Hey man. Are you-okay?" Rigby asked, approaching his friend slowly.

Mordecai nodded and stood up reluctantly.

Rigby stared at Mordecai's left arm, seeing the scarred limb. Mordecai's sleeve had accidentally rolled up to his elbow. Mordecai quickly rolled it back down, sighing.

Rigby had never asked Mordecai to see his scars. Mordecai always wore some sort of long sleeve and long legged pants, along with shoes. Rigby knew that Mordecai always applied a coverup onto his neck, hands and face to cover the scars. Rigby knew that Mordecai really didn't like to talk about the past, but he had always wondered.

Rigby looked at his watch, reading the time aloud. "7:30, they'll be here in a hour."

Mordecai gulped and nodded. "I wish they weren't coming. Why do they even want to see me?"

Rigby wondered this question often, but decided to give it his best answer. "Maybe their sorry?"

"No. You don't beat someone for 17 years and then 6 years later be sorry." Mordecai's face stiffened.

Rigby opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

"I don't really know what you went through, and I never will...but I know that night you came to me for help, I saw your blood pour out of your face, and back, and chest, and arms...I watched as they put you in a ambulance. And I saw in you the hospital, hooked up to all of those machines. And I watched you say to everyone at school that you were in a car accident and your parents violated a law and that why they were in prison." Rigby stated, looking at Mordecai.

Mordecai turned toward the window.

"Your family never actually went to New York in eighth grade, did they?" Rigby asked.

"No." Mordecai admitted

Rigby fidgeted his hands. "Then where were you for two weeks?"

"I almost died." Mordecai said simply.

"What do you mean?!" Rigby frowned.

Mordecai sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall under the window. "I quit the swim team. I couldn't go swimming anymore, everyone would have seen my scars."

Rigby slid down next to him. "Oh yeah! Our school had two swim uniforms...the full body wet suit for seventh and six graders...and only swim shorts for the eighth graders..."

Mordecai said nothing, staring off into the distance.

Rigby took a deep breath. "What...happened?"

Mordecai's eye twitched a little. He shook his head silently.

Before Rigby could say anything, Mordecai spoke again.

"D-Do you remember how my basement was always off limits?"

"Yes." Rigby remembered.

"That's where it all usually happened...it's where he kept th-the whip, and...other items" Mordecai's voice was soft and small, like he was afraid.

Rigby inhaled sharply.

"The day I came home from quitting, h-he chained me in the basement and whipped me...I couldn't move for two weeks..." Mordecai's eyes still closed, as if he was remembering.

Rigby was silent for a moment. "Mordecai?"

Mordecai squeezed his eyes tightly. "Yeah?"

Rigby bit his lip, knowing he was asking a lot. "I-I want you to take off your shirt."

Mordecai's eyes flew open. "No."

"I need to know-I need to see!" Rigby begged.

Mordecai grinded his teeth together. "I just...can't."

Rigby's hand tightened into a small fist. "Why not?"

"Because I can't even look at myself! The reason i'm so shy around girls is what if I find a really nice girl, and she sees me, and leaves?"

"But I know now...What are you so afraid of?"

Mordecai turned away.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before...Why didn't you tell me or get help?!" Rigby asked, his voice raising slightly.

"I'm leaving." Mordecai said abruptly. He stood walking toward the door.

Rigby scrambled up. "Oh no your not!" Rigby grabbed Mordecai's wrist.

Mordecai's eyes widened as soon as his friend's hand touched him. "Let go."

"No! I'm tired of you running!" Rigby said, his grip a steel death lock.

"Let go!" Mordecai's voice was strong, he tugged on his arm, but Rigby's hand was not letting go.

"Just talk to me!" Rigby commanded.

He remembered the iron grip on his wrist, he had felt it so many times in the past. No one had grabbed his wrist this harshly in so many years...

Rigby furrowed his brow. He looked down and saw his hands tightly locked onto his friend's wrist. Mordecai was trying desperately to pull free.

Rigby's face paled and he instantly let go, realizing what he was doing.

Mordecai stumbled back a few steps, rubbing his wrist.

"Oh god I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean to..." Rigby began, apologizing.

Mordecai stared at his tightened hands and turned away facing the door, his eyes tightly closed.

"Just...leave me alone...I need to just...be alone until they get here, okay?"

Rigby nodded quietly.

Mordecai walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

-**MW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed :) It really means a lot to me when people say they like my writing**

**So...me and my friend wrote this one chapter together...and its...kinda weird to say the least haha. She's Jewish and fluent in Hebrew. We were gonna write this in Hebrew...but no... **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: WORDS IN ITALLIC ARE IN HEBREW (use your imagination)**

Mordecai sat on the house porch, tensing up every time a car came close, relaxing when it sped away. He wore a long sleeve light gray thin hooded jacket, along with black jeans and his sneakers. His coverup had been applied, hiding his face, hands and neck.

The park staff sat on the porch with him, ready to meet his parents.

Mordecai sighed and turned to face his co-workers and boss. "Okay let me give you the profiles. My mom, Elanor, is nice and sweet on outside, cold and harsh on the inside. Even if she's clearly wrong, she's right. Never tell her otherwise."

The park staff nodded slowly.

Mordecai gulped and moved on.

"William...is my dad. Don't tell him he's wrong, don't get in his way, don't try and correct him, don't do anything that will tick him off."

The park staff nodded again.

Mordecai took a deep breath as a car could be seen entering the park entrance.

A rusty blue car pulled up at the front of the house. Mordecai stiffened as the doors opened and two people got out. There was a man and woman, both in their early forties.

"_Mordecai, long time no see, eh_?" A man said. The man, William, looked a lot like Mordecai, only shorter.

The park staff all looked at Mordecai with questioning looks, not knowing what language William was speaking, but Mordecai's eyes were locked on his father.

"_Yeah...long time no see."_ Mordecai replied smoothly.

The was a short pause before William broke the silence.

"_Well? Aren't you going to give your old man a hug?" _William asked, a small smirk on his face.

Mordecai didn't budge._ "No, I wasn't planning to." _

William scowled at his son. _"Ah come on, it's been six years! Forgive and forget right?"_

Mordecai's hands clenched tightly. _"Six years don't repair seventeen years."_

Elanor jumped in the conversation. _"Mordecai-Why are you being so cold?"_

Mordecai's eyes shifted to his mother's, locking into a gaze. _"You both ruin seventeen years of my life then spend a few years in jail then come back expecting everything to be okay?" _Mordecai shifted his eyes to his father. _"Well it's not okay! Why did you even come!?" _

William's eyes filled with a dark and cold look Mordecai knew all too well. _"Don't you yell at your mother or me!" _

Mordecai yelled back, _"Oh, Now your defending! Where were you when I was close to dying? Oh that's right, I remember! You were the one killing me! That or you were drunk or high on who knows what!" _

"_Mordecai! We came to see you out of sorrow! But what do we get! You yelling at us before we even get a chance to say hello!" _Elanor screamed at Mordecai.

"_You both are so ignorant! Leave me alone!"_ Mordecai yelled at them.

At this point, Mordecai was standing only half a foot away from his parents.

William yelled, _"Who gave you the right to tell us what to do!? This is nothing like Israel, this is a country of freedom! I can go wherever and say whatever I want!" _

"_Well guess what! As a worker of this park I have the right to ban anyone from the park! That includes you!"_ Mordecai yelled, his eyes staring into William's.

William raised his hand and slapped Mordecai across the face.

The park workers gasped.

"Mordecai?!" Rigby cried out.

Mordecai waved him off. "I-I'm fine." He switched back to English, his words sounding a bit funny.

"_Your such a disgrace! Working here, no woman, no kids, you didn't even finish college! When I was twenty-three I had a child, a woman and a degree! In addition, on top of all this reckless behavior, you convert from Judaism to Christianity!" _William raged.

Mordecai yelled angrier that ever, _"I wanted to finish art school! I didn't have enough money to pay for a full tuition and rent so i'm working here to make enough money to go back! Oh, and I don't care at all about religion, I converted so I could leave my past life behind. But here I am, yelling at you in Hebrew!"_

William's eyes stared into Mordecai's. Mordecai desperately wanted to flinch or look away, but he wouldn't let himself.

"_I'm sure you remember every time we beat you. But imagine this; that was when you could escape to school or sports, but now we can just lock you in a closet for the rest of your life. Don't think we won't!"_ William yelled loudly. _"Wherever you go, wherever you hide, I will find you and I will get you to be the man you should be."_

Mordecai turned toward his father. _"Leave."_ Mordecai commanded.

William pushed Mordecai, only for Mordecai to stumble back a few steps.

William and Elanor got into their car, driving away.

Mordecai stormed off in the opposite direction, muttering to himself.

The park workers looked at each other with worried and confused glances.

"What language was that?" Benson asked Rigby.

"I don't know. I didn't even know he could speak a second language." Rigby defended.

"It sounded like Hebrew. Is Mordecai Jewish? Didn't he celebrate Christmas last year?" Skips turned toward Rigby.

"Uh...he was before my family adopted him. Then he converted to Christianity." Rigby remembered.

"Does anyone know what they were saying?" Benson asked.

"Ehh I know a bit..." Skips admitted.

This was answered by everyone staring at him.

"Alright alright. I'm not very fluent but I picked up a few words here and there. Uhh, let's see, they were fighting over...Mordecai wanting them to leave, they said no...er...something something disgrace...uhh something about repeating history? Then Mordecai told them to leave." Skips racked his brain.

Rigby took off in the direction Mordecai had went. He found him sitting on the edge of the park lake dock.

Rigby took a deep breath, "Mordecai?"

Mordecai didn't turn to look at him. "Hey."

Rigby sat down next to him. "What happened back there?"

Mordecai inhaled sharply. "Nothing."

"Come on. I may not know what you were exactly saying, but I know it wasn't 'nothing'." Rigby said, crossing his arms.

Mordecai sighed. "Fine. Remember how I use to be Jewish? Well, I had to learn Hebrew along with the religion, so that's the language I was speaking."

"And?" Rigby asked, raising a eyebrow.

"They acted like nothing happened. I asked them why they were even here and they got mad, yelling at me for being rude. Then my dad started ranting about me dropping out of college, how when he was twenty-three he already had a degree, a wife and kid." Mordecai stared out into the water.

"Then?" Rigby asked.

"Then that's it." Mordecai said.

"Uh no. I know your dad didn't slap you because your not married yet. Just tell me?" Rigby pleaded.

Mordecai looked down. "I'd rather not."

"No. You have been playing this dodge the question game your whole life and now I want answers." Rigby demanded.

Mordecai rubbed the side of his arm as if the scars there were fresh. "Th-They said that I can't hide behind anyone or anything anymore. They said that-"

Mordecai abruptly stopped, as if he was scared to continue.

"That?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai lowered his head. "They said that they would start again if I didn't get my life together." Mordecai's voice was now barely a whisper.

"What?! I won't let them, you know that, right? You should file some kind of restraining order against them." Rigby exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Mordecai's voice shaking.

"Look man. I think it would just be best if you stayed away from them." Rigby decided.

"Yeah your right. But I have a feeling that today wasn't the last time i'll see them." Mordecai sighed.

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai shrugged. He turned his head so Rigby could see where he had been slapped.

His cheek was bright red and the right corner of his lip was split, causing a small trail of blood down his chin.

"Let's go back to the house so we can clean that up." Rigby said.

"No i'm fine." Mordecai replied.

"Nuh uh. Your not telling me your fine when your obviously not." Rigby offered a hand to Mordecai, who took it and stood up.

They walked together back to the house.

**(hides under table) XD sorry if you guys don't like it at all, if so i'll rewrite it?**

**-MW **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi!**_

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed! It means SO much that so many people liked my writing! **_

_**Virtual slushies and caramel candy for everyone!**_

_**Kindakrazymess: sorry...its an interesting idea, and i'm sure it'd be a great add-in, but I don't think i'll include that here. Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Last chapter:**_

"**Are you okay?" Rigby asked.**

**Mordecai shrugged. He turned his head so Rigby could see where he had been slapped. **

**His cheek was bright red and the right corner of his lip was split, causing a small trail of blood down his chin.**

"**Let's go back to the house so we can clean that up." Rigby said.**

"**No i'm fine." Mordecai replied.**

"**Nuh uh. Your not telling me your fine when your obviously not." Rigby offered a hand to Mordecai, who took it and stood up. **

**They walked together back to the house.**

_**(REMINDER: ALL TEXT IN ITALLICS IS HEBREW)**_

_1 week later_

Everywhere he walked, everywhere he turned, Mordecai hadn't stopped looking over his shoulder for the familiar figures of his parents following him. Mordecai started to sleep with a chair under his locked bedroom door and all windows locked.

To get his mind off his parents, Mordecai planned a date with C.J. He and C.J were walking on the beachside boardwalk together.

"Yeah working as a bar waitress kinda sucks but it also kinda rules. Theres a t.v and free non-alcoholic drinks, half priced meals too. But I also gotta deal with all of the rude drunk guys." C.J said, talking about her job.

"That part must suck." Mordecai said smiling.

"Yeah, but it's just one of the lows of the job. Plus i'm not the one who has to clean the bathrooms." C.J laughed.

Mordecai laughed along with her.

"Woah." C.J suddenly stopped.

"What?" Mordecai asked her in alarm.

"That guy over there looks just like you..." C.J marveled.

About 10 feet away from where they were standing a man and woman sat together on a bench. Mordecai's heart dropped when he saw them. He instantly recognized them both as his parents.

"W-we should go." Mordecai urged, trying to pull C.J's arm the other direction.

But C.J stood there like a rock. "Do you know them?" She asked.

He squeezed her hand. "I-I guess so..." Mordecai stuttered.

C.J raised a eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Mordecai sighed, realizing she wasn't leaving without a answer.

"They're my parents." Mordecai said quietly.

"Really? Can we go and say hi?" C.J smiled.

"No! I-I mean, it's just not a good time..." Mordecai panicked.

"It's as good as anytime right? You met my family and they loved you! I just want to meet yours." C.J reasoned.

"It's just not a good idea." Mordecai tried explaining. He didn't want to tell his girlfriend about his past just yet.

"Why not?" C.J asked stubbornly.

"C.J please don't..." Mordecai begged.

"Too late." C.J said.

C.J dragged Mordecai by the arm to the bench where his parents sat.

"Hi!" C.J grinned.

Mordecai's parents glared up at the young couple.

Mordecai gulped. "M-Mom, D-Dad, this is C.J my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." William said without smiling, his English a little stiff. Elanor's face was the same blank expression.

Mordecai sighed, "C.J, this is my mom, Elanor, and this is my d-dad, William."

"Nice to meet you too." C.J smiled.

Mordecai squeezed her hand as a urgency of going but C.J still wouldn't budge.

"_Mordecai you didn't say you had a girlfriend_." William said, switching into Hebrew.

C.J looked at Mordecai for a explanation. He winced at her look and squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

"_I would have, but you were yelling at me like a maniac."_ Mordecai returned, his words firm and crisp.

"_Why haven't you asked her to marry you yet? You could have children by now."_ Elanor asked.

Mordecai inhaled sharply. _"We just dating now. Well...we'll catch you later."_

"_Not so fast son. Why don't you come to our apartment for dinner tomorrow at seven? We want to...get to know the future bride of our son."_ William said.

Mordecai groaned quietly, knowing there was no getting out of the situation.

He turned to C.J and said, "_C.J they invited us to_-oh sorry. I mean, they invited us to dinner at their apartment tomorrow at seven."

C.J squealed and nodded.

Mordecai gulped a lump of fear and worry, turning back to the smirking couple on the bench. _"We'll see you tomorrow at seven I guess."_

"_Perfect. We're apartment twelve-b of the Alpine building."_ Elanor replied dryly.

Mordecai then proceeded to drag C.J away quickly.

"I didn't know you spoke another language!" C.J exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was Hebrew. I also know Spanish, French, German and a little bit of Mandarin." Mordecai admitted.

"Woah..." C.J said in wonder.

"Yeah...pushy uptight parents. You wouldn't believe how serious they would get when fasting on Yom Kippur." Mordecai muttered.

"Yom Kippur?...Your Jewish?!" C.J exclaimed.

"No! Well, technically yes...I was up until I was 17 and a half, then I converted when Rigby's family adopted me." Mordecai bit his lip, realizing he would have to tell her the truth sooner or later.

C.J stopped walking. "You have a whole lot of explaining to do."

Mordecai's hands curled up into tight fists. "Alright. You have the right to know." They walked to a bench outlooking the setting sun at the ocean's edge and sat down.

Mordecai looked out into the distance wondering where to start.

"When I was growing up, in the eyes of others, I had a perfect life. Good grades, athletic, wealthy and caring parents. But that wasn't really the case. Until I was 4 my family lived in a tougher part of Israel before we moved to America. I only ate once a day, and that was the free lunch the school provided or the snacks a volunteer would bring for my sports team. I did every sports team I could, because I avoided going home after school." Mordecai said quietly.

C.J grabbed his hands, looking at him with wonder. "You had a eating disorder?"

Mordecai sighed. "No not exactly."

"Anyway, my parents always pushed me, harder than they should have. Whenever I didn't do something perfect, like, missing something on a test, or not getting a 100% of everything, or coming in anything but first place, my parents would get so mad. Th-They would..." Mordecai looked down. He couldn't bare looking at C.J and telling her about his past.

"They would beat me." Mordecai said quietly.

C.J's grip on his hands tightened into a death lock around Mordecai's shaking pair.

Mordecai looked out into the slowly setting sun into the water. "When I was 17 and a half I came home with my final report card of high school. I got A+s in every class, a 100% on every assignment but one. On my science final, I forgot to dot the 'I' in hypothesis. My teacher marked me down .5 of a point. I begged my teacher for a retake, but he refused. I had to show my parents the report card with the test of 99.5%. Th-They freaked out. My dad...beat me so bad that night...I knew I needed to go to the hospital. I managed to make it to Rigby's and he called an ambulance. My parents went to jail for six years and they got out last week." Mordecai finished.

A tear dripped from C.J's eye. She stared open mouthed at her boyfriend, not believing his past, not believing how she hadn't noticed.

C.J threw herself at Mordecai, hugging him as tightly as a boa constrictor.

Mordecai held her in his arms for about 15 minutes before slowly letting go.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

Mordecai sighed. "I didn't tell anyone for 17 and a half years. I wouldn't even have told Rigby if I really wasn't hurt that badly...you can't push a bone back into place and wrap it with gauze and tell everyone at school you fell down a flight of stairs...again..."

C.J's heart sank even more than it had already. "Is...Is that why you always wear long sleeves and never swim?"

Mordecai nodded. "It's also the reason I never get caught in the rain or in water...I have a concealer I put on my scars on my neck, hands and face."

"Let's cancel our dinner tomorrow." C.J demanded.

"No! If I tell them no they would get angry...I don't know who'd they take it out on though, each other, me...or you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Mordecai said, staring into her face.

C.J stared back into his lost and hurt eyes, pleading her, pulling on her soul. "Okay...But we only stay for 2 hours at the maximum and i'm going to have the police on speed dial and Eileen call the cops if I don't call her every half hour."

Mordecai put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled in close, listening to the sound of each other's heart beats and the ocean.

**-MW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! **

**This chapter is just a flashback from when Rigby and Mordecai were fourteen. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! It makes me super happy seeing everyone's responses :)**

"C'mon man! You gotta come to the dance!"

Mordecai shrugged. "I dunno..."

"Please! You have to come! If you don't come i'll be all alone!" Rigby begged.

"I...I have to study tonight. I want to get a A+ on the math quiz." Mordecai explained quickly, tugging at his jacket sleeve.

"Ugh! Why are you always studying?! It's Wednesday! The quiz is on Friday!" Rigby groaned.

Mordecai sighed. "You know I have to get perfect grades..."

Rigby crossed his arms. "We're fourteen! Whats one night of fun gonna do to you, huh? Kill you?"

Mordecai stiffened. "Rigby, c'mon. Just ask a girl...what about Alyssa?"

"Alyssa! She has braces, she'd be a awful kisser!"

"Judith?"

"Judith Miller or Judith Brownlee?"

"Either."

"Gross!"

"Your being difficult. Just chose a girl...any girl!" Mordecai snapped.

"Its not that simple...wait, what do you know about asking a girl out!?" Rigby hissed.

Mordecai shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ughhh!" Rigby whined, storming off.

"_Father?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_M-My school is having a dance a-and I was, uh-"_

"_Get on with it!"_

"_I was wondering i-if I could go?"_

William set his empty glass down. "_Don't you...have a math quiz on F-Friday?"_

"_Well, yes, but its not for another few days and i'll have plenty of days to study..."_

"_You'can go."_

Mordecai's eyes lit up, "_Really?_"

"_Yes. But just know...if you don't get a A+ on that quiz-"_

William revved back and swung his fist forward, punching his son in the right eye.

Mordecai stuttered back, holding his eye.

William stumbled up, his breath smelling of alcohol._ "-that will be just the beginning."_

*Four hours later*

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?"

Rigby scowled. "Euw! No!" Rigby was sitting on bleachers of his middle school's gym with his date while the rest of the school partied in the center.

Sofia Priest stood up with a huff, brushing herself off. "Goodbye Rigby. I'm going to find someone to dance with!" She marched away, her heels clicking.

"Ughhh!" Rigby groaned, throwing down his soda can on the ground.

"Rigby?"

Rigby looked up from his seat. Mordecai was standing there, holding hands with a girl.

"Mordecai?! Wh-What...why?...how?...your eye...Madison Bridger?!" Rigby sputtered.

Mordecai touched his right eye, wincing slightly. His eye was closed shut from a huge purple bruise. "Uh, yeah, I uh, slipped on the way home. Then I just, I guess, asked Madison...What happened to your date?" Mordecai explained.

"She left just because I wouldn't dance with here! How shallow, right?" Rigby whined.

Mordecai snorted.

-**MW**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...this chapter is a sorry excuse for a update sorry guys **

**I have a big history test tomorrow, so what do I do? Jump on my laptop and spend 5 hours eating pudding, root beer and red bull while reading and working on fanfics...**

**So... this chapter is in Benson's point of view...just kinda...i have no freaking idea what this is...**

**Review?**

***hides in mountain of empty red bull cans***

I always thought it was kinda weird.

When I met him I thought he was a normal guy. Maybe it was a little strange he was covered neck to feet in clothes and sleeves, and his work partner wore nothing.

Then again, his qualifications was what got him and his friend the job.

Why wouldn't I, a simple park manager, not hire a young man who spoke over three languages, very tall, dedicated, perfect grades, valedictorian, and was working him way back to school?

Then there was his so called 'partner', Rigby.

No past jobs, high school drop out, and no qualifications.

But he thought he would give them a shot.

And now the two 'slackers' were now two of his closest best friends.

Mordecai and Rigby.

I now didn't know what was worse.

The fact that Mordecai had lived a life full of agony, torture and misery...

or the fact that I had never noticed.

**-MW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!**

**Sorry this took so long...I...I have no excuses besides school has been sucky sorry**

"We can still back out..." C.J suggested.

"No we can't, they are expecting that. Plus you made that awesome chicken and rice thingy." Mordecai reasoned.

"I actually just bought it from the grocery store and put it in a fancy dish..." C.J admitted.

"Nice try but we have to go." Mordecai replied.

C.J huffed defiantly before shoving her feet into a pair of pink flats. C.J wore her fancy magenta dress and light pink sweater.

Mordecai searched through his closet with frustration. "Have you seen my dress shirt?"

C.J smiled. "It's right here cool guy." She held up his white button-up shirt.

"Thanks." He took the shirt from her hands.

He began to unzip his present green jacket.

"Wait...your seriously taking off your jacket in the presence of another person?" C.J asked.

"I guess so. I mean, now you know...no point in trying to hide anything now." Mordecai shrugged.

He unzipped his jacket and slipped it off.

He began to put it on a hanger and he put it back in his closet.

C.J stood up, walking toward him.

He turned from the closet, surprised to see her standing so close to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I-...nothing." C.J fell silent. She turned back to buttoning up her sweater.

Mordecai buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in his black suit pants. He put the matching suit jacket over his shirt, buttoning the first few buttons at the bottom, then attaching a black tie to his neck. He made sure his neck, face and hand scars were covered before putting his phone on the kitchen table and leaving with C.J.

They already had the whole dinner planned out.

At exactly 7 pm they would knock on the door, coming in. Around eight C.J would slip to the bathroom and text Eileen a emoji of a content face. By 8:10 if she didn't text Eileen, they would call her. If she did not respond to that Rigby would swing by with Mordecai's phone, if he didn't come out within 10 minutes Eileen would call the cops.

"Ready?" Mordecai asked, counting down the few seconds until seven.

"Ready." C.J breathed.

Mordecai's hand shook as he knocked on the door.

-**MW**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ready?" Mordecai asked, counting down the few seconds until seven.

"Ready." C.J breathed.

Mordecai's hand shook as he knocked on the door.

The door swung open quickly, as if the person on the other side was just waiting impatiently.

"Uh...Hi M-Mom." Mordecai stuttered.

"_Hm...so...nice to see you both." _Elanor said, crossing her arms.

Mordecai winced, "Uh mom? Can we just speak English tonight?"

"...Fine."

As Mordecai and C.J stepped in the apartment, C.J inhaled sharply at the sight. There was literally nothing in the apartment...no couch, tables, pictures, chairs...anything. There wasn't even any counters or kitchen appliances. The windows were shut and the blinds were closed. A door was opened to the side of the left side wall.

"Uh, I thought we were going to have dinner." Mordecai said nervously.

Elanor didn't reply, instead she walked into the door to the side, shutting it behind her without a word.

"Oookaaay...So...what now?" C.J asked, leaning on Mordecai's side.

Mordecai sighed, "No clue."

"Are we gonna go out to eat? I think Cheezers is still open..."

"We're gonna look stupid in dressy clothes at Cheezers."

"We would look stupid doing anything." C.J smirked.

"Pssh." Mordecai snorted, a smile creeping on his face.

The couple's fluff moment was interrupted by the door opening.

William stepped out. He was wearing a suit and tye, but that was not what surprised or was noticed by C.J and Mordecai.

William had a gun pointed at them.

**The dinner...muahahahaa...so at first a bit strange, then just a bit of CJ/Mordecai fluff, then BOOM plot twist :)**

-MW


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi...Please review? :)**

The world seemed to slow down for a moment.

Then it all came crashing down on Mordecai.

"D-Dad?" Mordecai stammered face paled.

William's face was cold, and unforgiving. He had a snarl on his lips.

C.J's grip around Mordecai's arm was tightening by the seconded, but Mordecai didn't care.

"W-What are you doing?!" Mordecai yelled suddenly, surprising himself, C.J and his parents with the sudden burst of volume.

Elanor had gone over to William's side now, and had a sinister smirk on her face.

"I really thought you'd be smarter than this Mordecai." Elanor stated, crossing her arms.

"What?" Mordecai stuttered, taking a half step in front of C.J.

"I mean...you always had such perfect grades. It seems you have forgotten everything we taught you." Elanor finished.

"J-Just...Just put the gun down." Mordecai almost commanded, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

William rolled his eyes, "You are the reason we spent SIX YEARS in prison...Revenge is going to be served _dear son._" William said the last part as if the two words had the worst meaning.

"Fine." Mordecai said.

"What?" Elanor snarled, confused.

"Okay. You can have your revenge on me. Go ahead. But let C.J go. She has done nothing to you." Mordecai spat.

C.J gasped, "What?! Mordecai, you can't be-"

"Serious. Go C.J. Run." Mordecai interrupted

"I-...I can't leave you!" C.J cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You have to!" Mordecai yelled.

He leaned down and kissed C.J on the lips, so passionately, like it was the last time ever.

Elanor walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it just wide enough for a person C.J's size to fit through.

C.J looked into Mordecai's eyes one last time before squeezing through the door, the sound of her running foot steps fading.

"Great. Now we only have a matter of minutes before the girl calls the police.!" William seethed, gun still pointed at Mordecai.

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Mordecai asked.

"Excuse me?" Elanor snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! JUST SHOOT ME!" Mordecai yelled, beads of sweat streaming down the side of his face.

Elanor and William both looked a little stunned from their son's outburst.

William pulled back on the gun, chambering a round.

-**MW**


End file.
